LikeLike
by todo-mahem
Summary: Shonen Ai - SasuNaru. OneShot. Odd behavior from Sasuke and Kiba make Naruto assume the worst scenario...


**Like-Like**

_by todo-mahem_

Naruto stood with his back pressed against the wall, trying to breathe as quietly as possible so that his friends didn't notice him there.

Sasuke and Kiba were sitting at a table in the library, huddled together talking quietly.

Firstly, Kiba was more Naruto's friend than he was Sasuke's.

Secondly, Sasuke didn't 'huddle'.

Thirdly, Naruto was pissed.

"They are talking about something...without me!" Naruto whispered to himself angrily.

Stepping lightly, Naruto moved behind a book shelf closer to the pair. He still couldn't hear anything though.

'I need to get closer...' Naruto thought.

Ever so quietly the blonde got down onto his stomach and began to army crawl over to the table behind Sasuke and Kiba. Sliding through the legs of a chair Naruto moved into the shadows of the table and listened.

"...yeah well he's a good friend, we don't want him to worry... maybe we should tell him?" Kiba said to Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke replied. "We can't let him know, he'll be fine."

"Yeah I suppose..."

"Hn. He is a moron though..." Sasuke mused.

Kiba laughed softly. "Yeah, that's our Naruto."

Naruto blanched. 'ME!?!? They are talking about ME!?' He fumed silently.

Naruto was about to come out of hiding and confront the two when they both suddenly stood up and began to walk away. Naruto apparently hadn't heard the bell ringing.

"Shit." Naruto swore. As soon as Sasuke and Kiba had left the room Naruto crawled out from under the table earning a shocked glance from Hinata who had had her face buried in a book two tables away.

Smiling at the girl and earning a huge blush Naruto ran from the room and off to class.

***

All through Iruka's class Naruto sat and fumed. Normally Naruto would have sat between Kiba and Sasuke, and much to their surprise today he hadn't. Instead Naruto had sat in the usually empty desk beside Sakura and stared out the window.

Ignorant to Sakura's outraged glare Naruto mused about what his friends were up to.

Surely they weren't planning to go out without him were they? Or what if they knew something about him that they wouldn't tell him... something bad?

Or... what if they were... in love?

Naruto felt his face go pale and he slowly turned in his chair to look to his friends. They were whispering furiously together every now and then glancing at Naruto. Catching Naruto's eyes Sasuke paused, making Kiba turn to look at Naruto too. Both boys then frowned causing Naruto to turn away before he started to cry.

'They hate me!' Naruto thought. For fear of crying in class Naruto stood in his chair and walked out of the room leaving Iruka to blanch. But Naruto was already gone and Iruka couldn't leave his student unattended.

Sasuke stood up and moved towards the door. "I'll go get him Iruka-sensei." Sasuke said, glancing briefly at Kiba's worried face before rushing out of the room.

Iruka looked shocked for a moment before resigning himself to failure as an authority figure and continuing on with his class.

***

"Oi, Naruto!" Sasuke called looking around for the blonde. He spotted him, huddled against the tree a few metres away, head in his arms and shaking.

Slowly walking up to the boy Sasuke frowned in concern.

"...Naruto?"

Naruto looked up, eyes read and cheeks stained with tears.

"Go away Sasuke." He growled before putting his face back in his arms.

Sasuke kneeled down before the blonde and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

As quick as a flash Naruto stood up and brushed off Sasukes hand.

"Like you don't know, bastard!" Naruto yelled before starting to walk away.

"What the fuck, Naruto!" Sasuke hurried after the blonde and matched his stride. "What do you mean by that, what did I do?"

Naruto stopped walking and turned to face Sasuke. "YOU AND KIBA HATE ME DON'T YOU?" Naruto yelled, tears still streaming from his eyes.

"...What?" Sasuke was by then completely taken aback, though his face remained as impassive as ever.

"I heard you in the library! 'Don't tell Naruto, he's an idiot!' WELL I KNOW ALRIGHT?! AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU AND KIBA ARE IN LOVE AND LEAVE ME BEHIND ANYMORE."

Sasuke spluttered. "WHAT?!" He yelled causing the blonde to jump slightly. "YOU THINK ME... AND KIBA... THAT I LIKE KIBA?!" Sasuke's voice was full of outrage.

Naruto stared. "You mean you're not? Then what were you talking about?"

"Well Fuck Naruto, it wouldn't have anything to do with your birthday party tomorrow night that we've been trying to organise without you knowing for weeks, could it?"

"...Oh." Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke, eyes wide.

"Shit Naruto... your such a pain."

Grinning sheepishly Naruto paused before taking a step towards Sasuke.

"Oh hey Sasuke, who do you like?" Naruto asked his cheeks still red but face completely untroubled now.

"Like?" Sasuke couldn't help but notice how fast Naruto bounced back.

"Yeah, like like-like?"

"Oh. Well...I suppose there is someone I do... 'Like-like'..."

"Really? Who??" Naruto's voice was completely stunned.

"Well...what if I was to say I liked... a guy?" Sasuke murmured.

Naruto paused for a moment.

"...YOU SICK HOMOPHIBIC FUCK!" Naruto screamed, taking a step back from Sasuke.

"Naruto, I just admitted to being gay, how can I be homophobic?"

"DOESN'T MATTER! Its Kiba isn't it?... YOU'SE ARE BOTH GOING TO ELOPE AND LEAVE ME AREN'T YOU!?"

By that point in time Naruto had gone from screaming 'homophobic' moron to sobbing miserable moron. Sasuke reached out and pulled Naruto into a hug and for once, the blonde didn't pull back.

Burying his face deep into Sasuke's white shirt Naruto cried as Sasuke stroked his hair.

"...dfweriu difocu dfui fpu" Naruto's voice, muffled by the cloth couldn't be deciphered.

"Naruto, I can't hear you dobe."

Naruto pulled his mouth away from the shirt and murmured, "I don't hate you ya know..?"

Smiling slightly Sasuke leant his face against Naruto's head. "Yeah I know."

"So..."Naruto began, pulling away from Sasuke enough to see his face. "Is it Kiba?"

His usual smirk on his lips Sasuke reached out and placed his right hand on Naruto's cheek.

"No Naruto, It's you."

"..." Naruto's face became impassive.

"..." Sasuke's face became stoic.

"...me?" Naruto cheeks flushed red.

"Yep, you." Sasuke's normally pale face turned a deeper shade of red than Naruto's.

"Oh." Naruto murmured. His arms still clutched around Sasuke's waist began to shake slightly as Naruto slowly lowered his face back into Sasuke shirt.

"Hn." Sasuke wrapped his arms once more around the blonde. "Is that ok?"

"dkfjkici dicicicid cii". Naruto's voice was once again muffled.

"Tch Dobe," Sasuke leant down, his arms still around Naruto so that their eyes met and their warm breath mingled softly between them.

"I said, yes that's ok... You're lucky... if it was Kiba I'd have killed you." The blonde smiled a foxy smile before leaning forward and capturing Sasuke's lips.

For once taken aback Sasuke blanched in shock before kissing Naruto. And oh did he kiss Naruto.

All of Sasuke's fantasies that he'd buried in the bottom of his mind resurfaced. Sasuke felt like a bit of a pervert then.

When Naruto finally pulled away, his lips moist and his face bright and blushing Sasuke sighed in relief. "I thought you were homophobic Dobe?"

"Eh? Oh that, well sure I am Teme... if it's you and Kiba." Naruto shuddered lightly and Sasuke laughed.

"Moron."

"Bastard."

Sasuke leant forward and kissed Naruto again.

**A/N:** Okaaay... I began this by opening word and randomly typing "You sick homophobic fuck!" "I just admitted to being gay Naruto, how can I be homophobic?!" and it just went from there... I couldn't get that line out of my head! Trust Naruto to be idiot enough to say that. tsk tsk.  
R&R please, I quite like this little oneshot.. it made me smile ^^'


End file.
